You again
by Chocolatepants
Summary: Sun Shi, daughter of Sun Ce has a crush on the young strategist of Wu. And it seems like Lu Xun himself has realized this and is up to something...(Lu Xun/Lu Xun's wife A.K.A Sun Shi)
1. Phase one

"Uncle Zhou, why are mom and dad training so hard?"

Zhou Yu smiled at the nine-year-old girl, "They're getting ready for the upcoming battle, Shi. They must train hard..."

The two watched from the palace balcony as the king and queen of Wu, Lord Sun Ce and Lady Da Qiao sparred below them. Their daughter, Sun Shi, a found it hard to watch her own father and mother fight each other, she thought her father had made her mother angry and they would fight to death right inside the palace grounds(A thought that Zhou Yu instantly did not accept, he explained everything afterwards)

The little girl winced as she caught sight of her mother tripping and falling face first on the ground. Her father laughed and approached Lady Da Qiao, offering his hand. The Lady giggled and instead of pulling herself up, she yanked her husband down until he fell right next to her.

Zhou Yu patted his niece's head and smiled, "Do you want to learn how to fight like that too?" He asked. As he slowly kneeled down to reach her level.

The girl was silent; she furrowed her brown brows and slightly puffed her cheeks- an image Zhou Yu would have laughed at for this girl looked like a mini gender-bent Sun Ce in thought. Again, he _would_ have laughed at her.

"No." The girl said shortly. Her head tilted a bit and a small smile was formed as she watched her mother and father joke around, she giggled when she saw her father try to get up but fell back down.

Zhou Yu nodded and asked again, "Why? Wouldn't it be interesting if the princess of Wu could fight in the front lines and drive back the enemy?"

"No. A princess is supposed to stay inside the palace. I don't need to fight, I have guards." Sun Shi replied bluntly.

Zhou Yu smiled and thought, "What if the bad guys… break through the castle and try to attack you? Surely you have to fight them…"

Sun Shi averted her gaze to lock stares with her uncle, "But mommy and daddy will save me…"

"What if they are far away from you?"

The little girl thought for a moment and looked back at her parents who are now laughing in each other's arms. Sun Shi smiled.

"I will have my husband to protect me…"

* * *

"I heard they're trying to find you a suitor." The older man said, he watched as the younger girl balanced on the edge of the bridge.

Yes, Lu Meng was in charge of babysitting the eleven year-old princess Sun Shi until Lord Sun Ce and Lady Da Qiao come back from yet another honeymoon.

"A suitor? They haven't informed me…" The younger girl replied. She wobbled a bit and the older man's hand instantly gripped hers. The girl smiled and said a small thanks.

Lu Meng smirked and teasingly pushed her feet to the edge of the bridge. The girl squealed and held on tighter to the older man's hand. Lu Meng chuckled at her panicked expression, and Sun Shi could only frown in embarrassment and anger.

The princess hopped off and walked beside Lu Meng, still hand-in-hand with him.

"You don't seem troubled by the thought of getting a suitor…" The older man commented.

Sun Shi shrugged, "I've always wanted a husband. I think it'll be fun trying to pick one!" She stated, grinning at the shocked man beside her.

Lu Meng's eye twitched, "I thought you would disapprove it and try to fight for the right to pick a man yourself…"

The young girl giggled, "Unlike the stories of princesses and knights, I don't mind the thought of being picked a suitor…" The girl looked down at her feet. _'Or do I?'_

Lu Meng didn't miss Sun Shi's change of expression, "Oh… Hmmm… it's getting hotter my Lady, let us return to the palace."

Sun Shi grinned, "Well then…Race you back!"

Before the older man could reply the girl had zoomed away. Lu Meng chuckled and chased after her, not wanting to lose to a princess.

**AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, IT SEEMS AS IF OLD MAN LU IS FAR BEHIND LADY SUN, BUT OOOOH, HE PICKS UP HIS PACE AND IS THREE METRES BEHIND HER!**

**SUN SHI IS STARTING TO PANIC AND SHE STRUGGLESS BUT OOOOH! LU MENG HAS CAUGHT UP, THEY ARE NECK A NECK BUT LADY SUN IS TRYING DESPERATELY WITH HER HEELS AND HER DRESS AND HER MAKEUP AND HER SOCKS AND-THE PALACE IS IN SIGHT! LU MENG IS WINNING! IT'S GOING TO BE CLOSEE NO IT'S A TIE-OOOH ! **

**LU MENG WINS!**

**THERE IT IS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LU MENG HAS PROVEN TO BE FASTER THAN THE PRINCESS, THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN THIS WEIRD FIC STUFF, GOODNIGHT!**

"You…cheated!..." Sun She exclaimed between pants. She was leaning back against the wall right next to the palace's gates.

"I wouldn't dare cheat!" Lu Meng replied. Not a single bead of sweat was on his face and it seemed like he could go on another hundred laps like that and still be okay. He was scary.

"You… are… wearing pants!"

Lu Meng smiled, "My Lady, if I didn't wear pants, what else would I wear?"

The young girl huffed and crossed her arms earning a hearty laugh from the master.

"Aah! Master Lu Meng!" Someone called.

Lu Meng looked out the gates of the palace and smiled.

"Lu Xun…" He greeted, waving his hand, "What brings you here?"

The young girl looked out as well and froze almost instantly. There. Stood a man. With perfect complexion. Perfect body. Perfect smile. Who was wearing armor. That revealed six little square shaped muscles. Holy Wu. He would be a perfect toothpaste advertisement model.

"Ah, there were just a few documents that I would like to return, thank you for lending them Master Lu…" The young man said. His gaze landed on the silent girl, "Good morning my Lady…" He greeted.

Sun Shi snapped back to reality and smiled, she shyly bowed, "Go-Good morning…"

The brunette-known as Lu Xun, smiled warmly, "My Lady, you look a bit red, is everything alright?"

Sun Shi felt like her head would explode any moment, "A-ah… It is just the heat, Lord Lu Xun… thank you f-for you concern…"

"Oh I see, well then you must head back inside quickly. It isn't good to force yourself out here…" Lu Xun said softly as he approached the flustered girl.

Lu Xun smiled and examined the princess' face. After a while he looked back at his master, "Master Lu, may I accompany the princess back? She looks a little hot…"

**OH NOOO, HERE COMES THE SUN SHI BOMB! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Lu Xun's usage of the word 'hot' had made her almost squeal in embarrassment and delight.

Lu Meng nodded, "Sure, I'll return these documents. Thank you Lu Xun…" The master smiled and made his way into the palace, leaving the two people alone.

"Princess?" Lu Xun called softly, an apologizing expression plastered on his face, "I'm sorry if it's a bother to you… I didn't ask for your permission… how foolish of me."

Sun Shi giggled, her face still beet red, "its fine lord Lu Xun… I do not mind…"

Lu Xun smiled sweetly and offered her his hand. Sun Shi swore she could have dropped dead the moment their hands touched.

"Lets go…"

* * *

_(A/N) Hellooo, this is my second try for a dw fic cuz the other one turned out like poop. REVIEW KAAAY? :P LOL_

**CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAAAAAY!**_  
_


	2. Plans

_(A/N) SOOOO VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! CHOCOLATEPANTS has been very, very, extremely, very, really, truly, very busy…. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!_

* * *

The gold and red building stared at me as hard as I stared at it. I analyzed everything I saw and detected no imperfections. No dents, no broken wood, no squeaky stairs and no dirt. Whoever cleaned it must have been a god-leveled perfectionist.

"Young strategist… The office is at the building on your right and at the second floor. It is the first room on the left right after the staircase…" The maid explained, she bowed again and smiled.

I grinned sheepishly, "Yes, thank you."

Lord Sun Ce was a …weird man. A normal emperor wouldn't have put the officer's offices a few yards away from his own home. But maybe that's because he didn't want to be too far away from his sworn brother. But then, an imperial palace was meant to be a symbol of royalty and… richness –stuffed with gold and…stuff… not filled with smelly, angry, tough, buff, snooty, idiotic, smelly, angry, tough, buff, snooty officers like… Gan Ning.

Ah but who cares? Who wouldn't want to take a step inside the imperial palace? No one!

Well, you know… except if you count that ex-pirate in…

Instead of directly going to the office like I was told, I decided to look around and marvel at the palace's size and structure. The dragon statues and the other buildings and carvings amazed me. I couldn't imagine Lord Sun Ce and his family living in a monstrous sized castle like this.

Speaking of which…

I wonder what Sun Shi must be feeling right now… Did she miss me? Was she curious?

I believe she is. She kept blushing and she flushed at every single body contact we made. I couldn't help but feel a little amused at her actions. She seemed so easy to manipulate, and she was vulnerable to flattery. But I guess that's because her parents have locked her away from society. (Of course, it wouldn't have been Sun Ce. He was anti when it came to the no freedom rule. So it could have been Lady Da Qiao. Or Zhou Yu. Or Sun Quan)

Heh, how… cute.

No, no, no, no, NO. WRONG.

Wait… actually, yes, yes, yes, RIGHT!

Perfect, she was perfect! I'm already halfway from my dream of bringing my family's name and influence back to Wu. But if I do get lost somewhere around there I would always have a back-up plan right?

I. Should .Marry .Her.

But I didn't have any feelings towards her. We've only met a few days ago, and we (she) talked about the Lord, the Lady and the battles that we have triumphed upon. She was gun shy when it came to anything about herself though; it seems she has a hard time opening up to people.

But who cares! I get the girl and I win! I don't get her and I would have to fight my way nauseatingly against the cruel, cruel people who try to take away my glory and my success and my feelings and my ticket to winning (the princess).

But my feelings wouldn't be true, and I would be lying to myself then… And-

I kept walking off to different places as my brain kept arguing, I examined every inch of the castle and drowned myself in its beauty –albeit not so calmly, I was starting to have a headache.

If I do marry her, ALL of this would sort-of be my possession. I think. The Lu family would certainly be known. And we would have our pride and influence back.

I dragged myself back to where I was meant to be and trudged up the stairs. I was still in deep thought when I heard the sound of shoes below me.

I looked below and saw a girl with long brown hair tied up into a bun with a dangly accessory, wearing a very beautiful silky and expensive dress dashing out of the building. Oh. It's her.

"Milady! You shouldn't be running around like this!" I heard her lady in waiting call as she chased after the smaller girl.

The little girl said nothing and instead of looking back and stopping, she picked up her pace and panted violently.

"Milady!"

"I-I let kitty get away!"

"But Milady!"

"She ran away!"

"No! Wait-"

CRASH

Lu Xun winced as the girl's face met with the palace's inner wall.

"MILADY!"

He would certainly have to re-think about this whole marriage thing…

* * *

_Yeaaah... sorry for the long wait and how short this chapter is... _

_But anyhooo, CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAAAAAY!_


	3. Embarrasment

She knew she'd be seeing him again. And she had hoped to see him soon after their first meeting.

BUT GOD, OF ALL TIMES. WHY NOW?!

Sun Shi, the great daughter of the little conqueror slash son of the tiger slash Lord Sun Ce was frozen at the top of the staircase. Dripping wet. Wrapped in a towel. And not wearing anything else. Period.

She panicked at the sound of two men chuckling somewhere below her, and of course one of them just HAD to be the dental add dude with the nice abs. The Wu strategist. The hottest guy in the kingdom. The Lu Xun. The guy with flippy brown hair. THE LU XUN.

And WHY was she dripping wet and in a towel at the top of a staircase completely vulnerable against all odds? Because her frickin' new maid had forgotten to take out her clothes and her bedroom was in the first building , meaning her closet was there and the bathing area was at the second building, far away from her territory.

And since she didn't want to look like some stupid fool shouting for help in the bathing area like some stupid fool. She took initiative and _tried_ to get to her room by climbing upstairs walk around the upper floor of the second building to find a shortcut leading to a staircase and then go down again and then walk through the secret passageway and then reach her room.

What an annoying plan.

"Ah, please excuse me master Lu, I have to make preparations for our next meeting. Thank you…"

Oh how Sun Shi had tried her best not to squeal in… _fan-girlness_ when he said 'Ah'.

Wait. Did he say he was making preparations? That means he's going to the office. The office that was in the palace. The office that was upstairs in the second building.

THE OFFICE THAT WAS BLOODY NEXT TO HER.

Sun Shi panicked even more, a blush was creeping on her face and she tried to look for a place to hide like some kind of barrel or something, or maybe inside one of the rooms that wasn't an office filled with people.

She could hear his footsteps grow louder and she let out a –sort of quiet –groan of frustration. What would she say if he –The dental add dude with the nice abs –saw her –the dripping wet girl with nothing but a towel on?

'_Oh, hey Lu Xun! Hmm? Why am I wearing this? Well this is a new fashion trend! And it brings out my eyes, and don't you think my hair looks fabulous wet like this? So... do you work out that much?'_

Pffft… Like she would ever be able to say one full sentence without stuttering and spitting in his face...

No, no, no. She had to stay focused. Focused on something that was not his gold manly voice humming as he came closer and closer.

With another groan, she dashed into _his_ office and hid under the table. Maybe, just maybe he would forget something and turn around to-

_click_

She heard his light footsteps and his godly man voice which was still humming a tune. The sounds seemed to get oh so dangerously closer to the table and the girl under it.

She recalled their meeting the past week. The day he had taken her to her room and chatted with her about her father. Well, _she_ did most of the chatting but the man listened to every word she said, he laughed with her and made a few comments and then left with a sweet goodbye.

She did not want their relationship which was barely a relationship, actually it wasn't any kind of relationship but would soon be a relationship (Hopefully a romantic one) to die because he saw her crouched under his work table, naked like some crazy animal.

And so just before he was about to take another step closer to the table, Sun Shi did what a stupid fool would do.

She coughed.

She could no longer hear his footsteps and his godly humming.

"Who's there?" He said. Sun Shi could hear his feet slowly taking another step closer to the table.

"I-It's me…" _OH DEAR WU KILL ME NOW_ the girl thought. Her eyes stung with tears of shame.

"Oh…" She heard him sigh, "And who are you exactly?"

OH SHIP. "I-I'm L-lady Sun Shi…"

And then she heard him apologize like five times and then quickly walked towards the table. "What would you be doing-"

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" She cried. Just before he could take a step behind the table and see her in all her nakedness.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I-I said close your eyes! I-it's an order!"

Lu Xun seemed to hesitate but he soon shut his eyes tightly. A frown was formed as he heard the girl get up from the table.

"Milady?"

"I –uh… NO! DON'T PEAK!" She yelled covering his eyes with her hand the instant he tried to open them. Of course, he didn't miss a glimpse of her skin. She was showing quite a lot of skin actually… A lot of skin…

She heard the man before her laugh, "Okay, I see…"

The girl flinched, "Y-you…" She instantly trailed off. She didn't want to complete sentence and end up looking like some stupid fool.

"I get it… It's a game right?" He assumed, Sun Shi sighed in relief, "Well then. I will not open my eyes. Don't worry princess…"

The trembling, half dry, almost naked, very relieved, Princess Sun Shi hesitantly pulled her hands away from his face –She almost squeaked when she realized that she had actually, really, truly touched his god-like dental add dude face.

Sun Shi slowly turned from him and stepped out of the way and then... Le stupid fool tripped.

* * *

"It is such a pleasure to meet the most beautiful blossom in the land..."

Sun Shi couldn't help but blush at the man's compliment. She smiled at him and laughed, "Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you too, my lord..."

Sun Shi smiled weakly when the man talked about his battles and his life story. She analyzed him swiftly, glancing at his mustache from time to time and staring at his_ spotless_ skin.

The princess slowly touched her forehead, and brushed her finger against her... _pimple_... she was horrified to find out that she had grown yet another one right beside the first. Yes of course she had already entered her phase of puberty. An early bloomer she was...

"- So, what do you think I should have done?"

She snapped back into reality, "Umm... pardon me?"

"Well, I was explaining to you that time that me and my uncle had-"

_'Declined. I refuse this man.'_ The princess decided.

* * *

It's been thought over.

The tan-skinned man has made up his mind after prancing about in his office for half an hour. He had finally come to a conclusion.

"Lu Xun?"

The strategist looked up slowy, "Yes, what is it master Lu?"

The old man rubbed both of his eyes, "I think I have a slight problem with my eyesight..."

"Oh?"

"And I think I've turned into a pedophile..."

Lu Xun looked confused, "How could you assume that, master Lu?"

"I hallucinated... I saw the princess dashing through the garden only wearing a towel... What a disgrace..."

"Oh... Well, I suggest you take a rest and sleep off the stress, master..."

The older man nodded and walked out the door, cursing as he tried to fight away his _hallucination. _Lu Xun could only shake his head. _' Old men...'_

* * *

_CHOCOLATEPANTS is not so proud of this chapter. BUT CHOCOLATEPANTS will just shake it off and wait patiently for your reviews. THANKS :3_

_CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAAAAY!_


End file.
